


White Liars

by keraunoscopia, tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gina is getting married finally, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sharing a Bed, Weddings, forced to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/pseuds/keraunoscopia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “Shit, Gina’s walking towards us.”Rafael took a step back and smirked. “So am I your boyfriend?”“She has a smile on her face,” the detective's tone grew panicked.Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Time to make a choice, Carisi.”





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astronaut_Milky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/gifts).



> For Astronaut_Milky for their birthday who requested Fake Dates to a Wedding & Bed Sharing with all the tropes we could squeeze in. So here we go.
> 
> Keraunoscopia says "Happy birthday lovely. You're now a quarter of an antique. Your body has circled the sun on a floating space rock 25 times, what a glorious day. I contributed absolutely nothing productive, I'm leeching off Maggie, please direct your thanks accordingly."
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "She lies, she did everything, I just poked her with a stick and yelled instructions. Happy birthday love, and don't worry, there is more to come."
> 
> Though there isn't any smut in this chapter there will be in the next two. It has been rated accordingly.
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Rafael had been shocked when Richard told him that he was getting married.

All of Rafael’s memories of the man included him with a woman on one arm and a glass of scotch in the other. The man had bragged that he was known at Harvard for sleeping his way through half his fellow students and half of the faculty, and by half he meant female.

So when Richard told Rafael that he was in a serious relationship with a woman, the prosecutor didn’t quite believe him. Then when Richard had announced that he had asked the poor woman to marry him, Rafael couldn’t help but laugh. Especially at the deep scowl that crossed his friends features.

Then Rafael had found out that she had said yes.

His disbelief was stretched further when Richard asked him to be a groomsman. Though he had readily accepted when he was leaning against the rail of Richards yacht while enjoying the Manhattan skyline, he was regretting that decision now. He had jokingly told Richard he was a poor choice, but even Rafael surprised himself at how terrible a groomsman he actually was.

He had missed the engagement party, he had been busy on a case. Then the suit choosing, and the various suit fittings, though that was deliberate as Rafael wanted his own tailor to handle his alterations. Finally was the bucks party, which happened to be in Hawaii, and there was no way that Rafael was going to be able to get a week off work, not when he’d already booked his vacation in Saint Barths. Then Richard pointed out that he still had yet to meet his fiancee.

Which lead to the situation Rafael was in now.

It was the evening before the wedding, he was about to attend the rehearsal dinner, he didn’t know the Bride, and Dominick “Call me Sonny” Carisi was rushing towards him.

“Counselor,” the familiar Staten Island accent sent a shudder through the prosecutor. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Carisi,” Rafael nodded, unsure of what else to do.

“You’re friends with Richard then?” the detective spoke rapidly, his limbs moving as he spoke. “Cause I think Gina would have spoke up if she knew you.”

“Gina is…?”

Carisi went silent. “My sister?” When Rafael didn’t show any sign of recognition the taller man laughed and continued. “The Bride.”

Rafael forced a smile onto his face. “I can honestly say I haven’t had the pleasure.”

“No!” Carisi gasped.

“I did mention to Richard that I would be a terrible groomsman when he asked,” Rafael shrugged. “He insisted though.”

A look of excited recognition dawned on the detectives face. “You wouldn’t happen to be  _ Jerome _ ?” He said it like a dirty word underpinned with a hint of amusement.

Rafael couldn’t believe that Richard still referred to him as that. He rolled his eyes and sighed, “unfortunately yes.”

“How?” Carisi prodded. “Where did that name even come from?”

“I grew up off Jerome Avenue,” Rafael explained with a shrug. “Somehow my classmates found out and soon everyone knew.”

“Jerome,” Carisi rolled the name round his mouth, clearly experimenting with how it felt.

“I don’t ever want to hear you call me that,” he scowled as the taller man continued to repeat the nickname again and again.“And don’t repeat that to anyone at work.”

“My lips are sealed,” he said with a wink. “Jerome.”

Rafael threw a glare. “Thank you.”

“I thought we would have crossed paths sooner rather than later though,” Sonny continued unperturbed.

“As I said, I was a poor choice for a groomsman,” he heaved a sigh. “I would have been far happier eating and drinking the free liquor.”

“Luckily though, I was there to help,” Carisi flashed a grin.

“Uh huh.”

“Yep,” he nodded enthusiastically. “I’m the third groomsman.”

Rafael couldn’t help but cock his brow at the statement. Richard had mentioned the bride’s enthusiastic younger brother had helped with organising most of the necessary events, Rafael couldn’t help but pity his friend. Richard must have had the patience of a saint to cope with Carisi’s style of boundless enthusiasm.

“Jerome!” Rafael heard a familiar voice shout his name.

The man himself, Richard Dubois, was walking towards him looking absolutely ridiculous in a smoking jacket. Rafael stuck his hand out but found himself pulled into a firm hug.

“Richard,” he wheezed as they finally broke apart.

“Glad you could finally make it,” Richard chuckled.

“Well it is your rehearsal dinner,” Rafael loathed to repeat himself. “And I didn’t have a decent excuse--”

Richard let out another laugh, effectively cutting Rafael off before he turned to face Carisi. “And I see you met Dominick.”

“Sonny,” the detective corrected.

“Of course,” Richard nodded politely, though it was clear he would probably never call his future brother in law by his preferred name.

“He’s our ADA,” Carisi explained . “We work together.”

“You’re  _ the  _ ADA,” a sly smirk crept across Richards face, Rafael didn’t like that one bit. “Gina’s going to love meeting you.”

“Where is the bride to be?” Rafael tried to change the subject.

The detective of course was always happy to help. “I’ll go find her.”

“So Rafael--”

“Thank you,” the prosecutor interrupted, he tried not to let too much bitterness seep into his tone. “You confused Carisi by using  _ that _ nickname.”

“Jerome?” Richard chuckled.

“Yes,” he couldn’t help the scowl that appeared though. “If I find out it has spread through the NYPD--”

“I’m sure your secret is safe with him,” Richard soothed. “Loyal to a fault that one.”

“I am aware,” Rafael nodded.

“When I first started dating Gina, and I mean seriously started seeing her,” Richard began with a chuckle, his tone growing serious as he continued. “Sonny pulled me to the side, looked me in the eye, and threatened to ensure I disappeared if I ever hurt Gina. Luckily I knew she was the one for me, but that look in his eye, I knew he was serious.”

“That’s a great story Richard,” Rafael sighed as an attempt to conceal his sarcasm. “But why did I need to know this?”

“Because, Rafael,” his friends voice matched the mischievous twinkle in his eye. “All of them are like that.”

He followed Richards gaze only to find the detective standing with his younger sister and two older, similar looking women. Carisi had an oblivious, happy look on his face, his siblings though, they looked at Rafael as though he was a piece of meat or a toy to play with.

“And I remember from College,” Richard sang lightly, his tone awash with amusement. “He’s just your type.”

Rafael felt his stomach sink, something told him this weekend maybe a lot harder to get through than he had initially anticipated.

\--

The rehearsal dinner was a lavish affair, though Rafael didn’t expect any different from Richard. 

After the man had finally introduced Rafael to his bride to be, who was overly excited to meet Rafael. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. Then when Carisi had stepped forward and introduced him as the prosecutor that had defended her brother in law she shrieked so loudly that the entire room went silent.

Rafael was relieved when he and the detective were finally sent to their table for the evening. He had been seated with the rest of the bridal party and their partners, and was quite relieved to be surrounded by familiar faces.

Tommy and Bella had greeted him with smiles and hugs, their young children were with Tommy’s parents for the weekend and they were enjoying their freedom. Anthony, Richard’s brother, greeted Rafael with a firm handshake and a booming laugh. Sonny was there obviously, he eagerly introduced Rafael to his other sister Teresa and her partner, who like Gina, had both seemed quite eager to meet him. Finally, Sonny introduced him to the final member of the bridal party, Liza Jeffries, a pretty brunette girl with striking blue eyes.

When the food was finally brought out, Rafael found himself deep in conversation with the detective. As they conversed on a wide range of topics Rafael quickly found out that his colleague would flail his limbs in excitement, a trait not only displayed in the workplace, and duck accordingly. 

Every so often their conversation would get interrupted by Liza, she would throw her hair, bat her eyelids and lean into the detective, her bossom almost falling out of her dress. Carisi would nod politely, remove wandering limbs and eventually find a way to speak to anyone but her. Eventually the bridesmaid had enough.

“Sonny,” Liza squealed. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

Rafael watched in amusement as the detective’s eyes went wide and his brow furrowed. “I haven’t--”

“We haven’t seen each other in so long,” she interrupted. “How are you really?”

“Well I--”

“I’m so good,” Liza didn’t bother to wait for his answer. “I’ve missed you.” She leaned in close so her bosom was falling out of her dress and placed a hand on Carisi’s arm. “When are you finally taking me out?”

“What?” Rafael had to admit the other man looked rather cute when he was confused.

Her laugh was atrocious. “On a date, silly.”

At that moment the entire table went silent. Identical amused looks graced the Carisi sister’s faces as they leaned forward and eagerly awaited their brother’s response.

Carisi took a deep breath before he finally answered. “I’m flattered--”

“Of course you are!” Liza squealed in delight.

“--but I’m not interested.”

Liza’s smile fell into a small frown, she cocked her head to the side as her brow furrowed. Her voice somehow rose higher in pitch as she shouted at the detective. “But you’ve been flirting with me all night.”

Rafael couldn’t help but snort at the woman’s outburst. 

Carisi glared at Rafael before he attempted to placate the woman. “Liza, I’m seeing someone.” 

“Really?” Liza scoffed petulantly as she folded her arms across her chest. “Why aren’t they here then?”

The sound of a knife tapping against a champagne glass gave the blond a reprieve as the tables attention turned to the source of the sound.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Rehearsal dinner,” Richard’s voice boomed over the crowd. “Now you all have eaten, feel free to relax and mingle amongst yourselves. The drinks are free until midnight, which is when we suggest you adjourn to your hotel rooms for the evening.” The crowd chuckled at the luke warm joke. “Thank you for your attention, now enjoy the rest of your evening.

Rafael immediately turned to Carisi and questioned him about the latest case before the supreme court, the detective responded enthusiastically. They both ignored Liza as she huffed and turned her attention elsewhere. Throughout the evening Rafael and Carisi continued to talk amongst the others at the table. Every so often the blond would brush his arm against Rafael’s, the prosecutor tried to ignore the tingle he felt each time.

Eventually Liza grew bored and forced herself on Carisi. The ever-polite detective continued to humour her until she finally became to grabby. Rafael couldn’t help but scowl as he watched the woman run a hand up the detective’s thigh and over his groin.

“Please stop,” Carisi hissed as he wrenched her hand off of him. “I have a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend?” Her responding laugh was cruel. “Uh-huh.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Where is he then?”

Rafael just couldn’t help himself. “I’m right here.”

“You?” Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Rafael smirked. “Yes.”

“How long?” She asked with saccharine sweetness.

Carisi jumped in. “A couple of months.”

“Gina said you didn’t know the other groomsman,” her eyes narrowed in disbelief as she tried to catch them out on their lie.

“I didn’t,” Carisi chuckled as he slung an arm around Rafael’s shoulder. “We both had a wedding on this weekend, did not realize it was the same one.”

“Richard does still refer to me by my school nickname,” the prosecutor added, his brow cocked.

She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed over her bosom.“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s fine,” Rafael rolled his eyes. “But we’re going to--”

The detective jumped to his feet. “Dance.” 

“--move far away from you,” Rafael concluded.

“Rafael,” Carisi frowned as he offered Rafael his hand. “That’s rude.”

“She hasn’t accepted any of your polite refusals,” He muttered as they watched her stand up and stalk away.

“And now you’ve made her upset, she’s gone,” Carisi’s eyes grew wide. “Over to Gina,”

“Why does that matter?” Rafael sighed.

“Come dance with me,” the blond hissed.

“Why?” Rafael smirked. “We got rid of her.”

“Please?”

There was a titter of laughter and suddenly Rafael was acutely aware that he was surrounded by the detective’s siblings who were eyeing them eagerly. He accepted the proffered hand and allowed the taller man to drag him up onto the dance floor. Carisi placed a hand on his waist and soon they were shuffling awkwardly. 

“She’s going to tell her,” Carisi hissed into her ear.

“So?” 

“You want to be my  _ boyfriend _ for the whole weekend?” The detective’s query was genuine.

Rafael honestly didn’t see a problem with the charade, so he couldn’t help but make a counter argument. “Do you want to be assaulted again this weekend?”

“Good point,” the detective chuckled. “Shit, Gina’s walking towards us.”

Rafael took a step back and smirked. “So am I your boyfriend?” 

“She has a smile on her face,” his tone grew panicked.

Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Time to make a choice, Carisi.”

“Sonny,” Gina squealed pulling her brother into a hug. “Liza told me that you’re no longer single”

“Uh--”

“And Rafael is actually your boyfriend?” She asked as she released her brother from her grip.

“Uh--”

“Well?” Gina’s tone was teasing.

“That is correct,” Rafael forced a smile.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She squealed again.

“It’s only been a few months Gina,” Carisi rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted an explanation. “And we both had weddings on this weekend.”

“We didn’t realize it was the same one,” Rafael decided to help. “My fault really.”

“This works out well,” Gina beamed.

A small frown crossed Carisi’s features. “Why?” 

“Aunt Marge turned up without RSVP’ing,” Rafael noticed the blonds face sink as Gina explained.

The detective rolled his eyes. “Of course she did.”

“There’s not any spare rooms at the hotel,” Gina continued sweetly.

“Gina--”

“It would be a great help if you both shared a room,” A small smirk played at her mouth. “You are boyfriends right?”

“I prefer the term partner,” Rafael interjected.

“Great,” Gina let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll let mom know.”

Gina gave both men a hug before she turned around and sashayed over to her parents. Carisi turned to Rafael, a sheepish smile on his face. “Last chance to back out.”

“And leave your aunt Marge roomless?” Rafael arched his brow.

“You’re right,” Carisi laughed before his eyes went wide and his face lost all it’s color again. “Act normal.”

“Detect--”

“Sonny,” he hissed.

Rafael frowned. “What?”

“Call me Sonny,” the detective explained.

The name was foreign on the prosecutor’s tongue. “Sonny?”

“My sister’s walking this way,” he responded before plastering a smile on his face.

Soon Bella was upon them. “Why didn’t you tell me the two of you had finally gotten together.”   


“Hey Bells,” Sonny’s tone was soft and affectionate.

“Don’t ‘hey Bells’ me,” she rolled her eyes. “Come here,” she pulled her brother into a hug. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Sonny smiled graciously as he was released.

Bella turned to the prosecutor, her arms spread wide. “You also, Rafael.”

“No really--”

She wrapped her arms around Rafael and squeezed. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Sonny asked as she released Rafael.

“I saw it from when we first met,” Bella explained, her tone fond. “There was something between you two.” She tilted her head to the side. “You’re perfect together you know.”

Rafael and Sonny gazed at each other, both of them were beginning to flush red at Bella’s words. They chuckled politely and shrugged it off before turning back to engage with Bella. After all, if they could convince her they were dating they could convince anyone.

\--

Rafael was surprised at the quality of the hotel that Richard had chosen, or maybe aunt Marge had received the room that Rafael was supposed to get. Either way, the two men opened the door of their hotel room to reveal something that just fit a queen bed, a small closet, and a desk with a single chair. Rafael was less than impressed.

They unpacked their suitcases in silence, moving their near identical suits into the small closet. Every so often Rafael would catch the detective looking at him, his face twisted into a puzzled expression. He was the first to break the silence. “So you’ll be my boyfriend for the weekend?”

“Partner,” the correction slipped from Rafael’s mouth.

“Partner,” the detective conceded. “Till the wedding is over?”

“And in a few months time you can tell your family it didn’t work out,” Rafael shrugged.

“I can do that,” Sonny beamed. “You take the bed--”

“Carisi,” Rafael cocked a brow. “We’re grown men, we can share a bed for two nights.”

“If you’re sure--”

“I’m heading to the bathroom to get changed,” Rafael rolled his eyes. “Do what you will.”

The bathroom was tiny, a third of the size of his own, Rafael heaved a sigh before he quickly changed. Once he returned to the room he was sharing with the detective he found the man in his boxers lying on top of the covers. Rafael couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the lean, but muscular figure. 

“Mind if I hop under the covers?” Sonny questioned.

Rafael just sighed. “Do I need to reiterate my previous point?”

Sonny rolled his eyes before he climbed under the covers. Rafael walked over and slid in next to him.

“Night, Rafael,” Sonny murmured before he switched off the light and plunged the room into darkness.

It had been a while since Rafael had shared a bed with another person, and the sound of Sonny’s breathing was foreign to him. Eventually though, sheer tiredness took over. Sonny’s inhale and exhale sending Rafael off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more tropes! Hopefully we've hit a fair few in this chapter, but don't worry, there are more to come.
> 
> Keraunoscopia says "Bls accept this gift of smur."
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "Enjoy my love, well deserved."
> 
> Many thanks to BarbaEsparza for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this chapter.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

His head spun and his mouth felt dry as sandpaper, and yet for the first time in years Rafael had slept more deeply than he usually would. Something light brushed the back of his neck, followed by something slightly firmer, his stomach swooped when he realized someone was covering the back of his neck with feathery kisses. Rafael shivered at the sensation and arched his body, his backside rubbing against something hard. 

His eyes snapped open.

At some point during the night Sonny Carisi had rolled over and proceeded to press himself into Rafael’s body and wrap long, muscular arms around him. Rafael was loath to admit that it felt good.

Especially the way the younger man nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Rafael let his eyes flutter closed, relishing the feeling of Sonny hard against him, even if it was only a perfectly natural reaction. He couldn’t help but bite back a soft moan and grind his hips a back a little. 

The sound seemed to pull Sonny from whatever sleep lulled trance he had been in, because he jerked away, arms withdrawing from around Rafael’s chest. Rafael forced his breath to steady, and kept his eyes closed, hoping that Sonny would assume he was still asleep. 

He heard him stand, shift off the bed, and pad across the room, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Only when Rafael heard the water start in the shower did he risk opening his eyes, shifting slightly into a sitting position, eyes fixed on the bathroom door. 

It didn’t mean anything, surely. Sonny had been asleep, and being an overly affectionate person, he must not have realized that it was  _ Rafael _ of all people, in bed next to him. 

Rafael let out a heavy breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and rubbed the palm of his hand over tired eyes. It certainly wasn’t what he had anticipated for the weekend, and he cursed internally at how easily he had responded, how entranced he had been by the feeling of Sonny’s lips and hot breath against his neck-   
  
His eyes shot back up to the door, a faint but undeniable moan over the sound of the shower running, pulling him from his thoughts. Rafael froze, eyes wide, listening intently. And there it was again, another moan, still soft, but desperate. 

Rafael squeezed his eyes shut, willing his brain not to conjure images of what was just beyond the door. Sonny, naked and dripping, hand splayed against the shower wall, the other around his cock, fucking into his fist. 

After a few minutes, or an hour, Rafael wasn’t sure which, the sounds subsided, and the water shut off a few minutes later, and Sonny emerged moments later, wet hair plastered to his forehead, towel tied around his waist. 

“Forgot a change of clothes,” he muttered without making eye contact, and Rafael swallowed dryly.    
  
“You’re fine, I’ve got to get in there anyway,” Rafael replied, slipping from the bed into the bathroom before Sonny could turn to look at him.

He reached for the door knob, locking it before he breathed a heavy sigh, letting the tension in his shoulders sag, still reeling from the sight of Sonny, chest bare, beads of water still dripping down his skin. 

Rafael shook his head and turned the shower back on before peeling off his own clothes, letting the water heat back up, steam billowing over the top of the shower curtain. 

It was ridiculous really, a sentiment only suggesting that it had been way too long since he'd gotten laid, that Sonny’s morning wood pressed against the curve of his ass had him so affected. 

He attempted to will the thoughts away as he stepped into the shower, letting the spray soak his hair through, eyes closed, relishing the scalding burn just shy of unpleasant. Rafael wasn't quite sure how long he stood there, before pulling himself from his thoughts to shampoo and condition his hair. 

Sonny was young, undeniably attractive. That was all it was, Rafael chorused to himself again, no broader implications, no deeper meaning. A physical reaction. Pure biology. 

The same thing explained Sonny’s own reaction, the gentle rocking of his hips before he’d fully woken up. Explained how Sonny ended up here, naked and wet, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself to completion, come coating the dark tile walls right there in front of him. Rafael groaned, unable to keep the images from crossing his vision like a film reel. 

His face, contorted in pleasure. 

Petal pink lips, parting to let out a soft moan. 

Long fingers curled around his hardened length, thumb dragging over the tip.

It was a losing battle, and Rafael sighed, taking his own cock, hot and heavy in his hand. He bit his lip, holding back a moan as he stroked slowly, eyes still closed, willing his brain to conjure an image, any image other than Sonny. 

He spread his free hand over the cool tiles, slick with condensation, knees weak at the thought of Sonny’s hand, rather than his own, pumping and twisting with increasing vigor, growing desperation. 

It was Sonny’s name, deaf on his lips as he came, stroking himself through, twitching and pulsing before sagging, spent against the tile wall. 

His cheeks burned bright pink as the haze settled, left only with the undeniable truth of what he'd just done. Rafael stepped back under the shower spray gone cold, washing away the physical evidence, but he sighed softly wondering what exactly it was supposed to mean. 

\--

The ceremony was beautiful, Rafael was surprised. He expected something large and lavish, instead he found himself witnessing a traditional Catholic ceremony, the Carisi influence he was certain. When the ceremony was finally over, the bridal party receded and photos were taken in front of the church.

Then came the  _ fun _ group shots much to Rafael’s dismay, at a local park they jumped in the air, were posed on playground equipment and hid behind trees. When they were told to bunch together, every so often his elbow would brush against Sonny’s and his stomach would swoop. He was grateful when the photographer took the bride and groom to the side for some intimate shots.

Unfortunately for Sonny, that was when Liza decided to try for some intimate time with him. She had cornered him against the tree, and was batting her false lashes in an attempt to seduce the poor man. Rafael watched in amusement for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking over.

“Sonny,” he called out, trying to keep his tone as sweet as possible. “Since we’re not needed surely we can have some time to ourselves.”

“Sorry Liza,” Sonny apologized before he dashed towards Rafael and grabbed his hand. The two walked away hand in hand until they were out of sight. Sonny immediately let out a sigh of relief before dropping Rafael’s hand. “Thanks.”

“I couldn’t leave you to flail forever,” Rafael smirked. “As tempting as it was.”

“I hope she gets the picture soon,” Sonny just rolled his eyes.

Rafael took a step forward into Sonny’s space. “Already had enough of me?”

“Not at all counselor,” Sonny cocked his head to the side, his grin matched.

Rafael stepped again and cocked his brow, there were now only inches between them. “Oh?” 

“There you two are-” They both turned to face the intruder, they had an amused look on their face. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s fine Bells,” Sonny said as he took a step back.

Bella gestured over her shoulder. “It’s time to head to the reception.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Sonny smiled.

She looked up and down the two of them, her smile curling into a smirk. “Don’t take too long.”

“So…” Sonny trailed off as he turned back 

Rafael crossed his arms and arched a brow. “So?”

“Are we going to talk about what happened there?” Sonny’s voice was low.

Rafael just scowled. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Okay then,” Sonny shrugged. “Let’s head back.”

As the two of them walked back in silence Rafael was lost to his thoughts, he could have sworn that the other man’s breath hitched as he had stepped into his space. He forced a smile on his face as they approached the rest of the party, after all he had no intention of ruining Richard’s day with his stupid nonsense. As they made their way to the reception, Rafael held onto the thought that everything would be better come tomorrow morning.

\--

Unlike the ceremony, the reception was everything that Rafael expected from Richard. The hotel they had chosen had floor to ceiling windows with spectacular views of Manhattan in the distance. Someone had clearly spent a lot of money creating the most elegant, regal, and expensive wedding he had ever attended. The man himself was loving it, seated at the head table with his new wife, and their parents.

As the night drew on, speeches were given, toasts were made and Rafael was able to see how truly happy the bride and groom were. It made Rafael realize just how much of his friend’s life he had actually missed. The laughter of those seated around him drew Rafael from his melancholy thoughts.

“When are you two getting married?”

“Excuse me?” Rafael turned to face the direction the question was coming from. 

Teresa was looking at him with a smirk playing at her mouth. “I asked when are the two of you getting married?”

“That’s uh,” Sonny pulled a face as he struggled to answer. “Not on the cards right now Teresa.”

She leaned back in her chair, a smirk played on her features. “Why not?”

They blurted out their answers at the same time.

“We’ve only been dating for a few months.”

“I have no interest in getting married.”

Sonny and Rafael looked at one another, Sonny was clearly displeased with Rafael’s answer. Rafael raised a brow at the younger man before turning back to his sister.

“And as Sonny said,” he stared her down. “We’ve only been together for a few months.”

Teresa just sat back, the knowing smirk stayed curled around her mouth. Luck was once again on their side, they were interrupted as the bride and groom’s first dance was announced. As the notes to ‘ _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ ’ began to play, Richard stood up and held out a hand to Gina who gladly accepted. 

As the happy couple walked out to the dance floor together, Sonny leaned over and whispered into Rafael’s ear. “Our parents danced to this song at their wedding.” They watched the couple sway together for a minute when Sonny rose to his feet. “May I have this dance?”

Rafael cocked a brow. “Why?” 

“It’s traditional,” Sonny’s smile was soft as he gestured around the table. Bella and Tommy were already heading to the floor, as were Teresa and her partner. “See, the bridal party always dances with the bride and groom.”

Rafael snuck a look at Liza who had already rose to her feet, she was shooting them daggers. The prosecutor rolled his eyes before eagerly accepting the detective’s hand. They walked to the dance floor together before Sonny drew Rafael into him, the shorter man wrapping his arms loosely around the taller man’s neck. 

As they swayed together Rafael glanced over Sonny, a smirk curled onto his face. “Poor Liza, having to dance with Richard’s younger brother.”

“Eyes on me,” Sonny chuckled, he leaned down so his breath tickled Rafael’s ear. “After all, we’re supposed to be in love.”

Rafael’s eyes snapped onto Sonny’s, he had never seen a pair of eyes so blue. “Since when?”

“Since…” 

Rafael could feel Sonny’s breath ghosting on his lips, it sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his cock. All Rafael had to do was move his hand up Sonny’s neck and draw him into a kiss, it would be so easy.

In another life Rafael may have closed the gap himself, instead he was shoved into the taller man, his temple smacking against Sonny’s chin. The detective’s strong arms circled Rafael to keep him steady until he regained his balance. He turned to see Liza sprawled on the floor, a scowl on her face.

“We’re so sorry,” Rafael exclaimed as Sonny offered his hand to Liza.

The bridesmaid grabbed Sonny’s hand and used it to yank herself to her feet, the seemingly permanent scowl did not flatter her at all. Once she had smoothed down the creases in her dress, she stepped forward, pressed herself against Sonny and batted her lashes.

She practically cooed at him. “Treat a lady to a dance?”

“I’d love to,” Sonny took a step back. “But Raf and I are going to go for a walk.”

Before he could say anything to contradict Sonny, the detective grabbed him by the hand and yanked him towards the back door.

\--

The first thing Rafael noticed as they stepped into the garden was how beautiful it looked. Someone had taken the time to dress the trees with fairy lights, which seemed to glitter through the leaves. Rafael loathed to say it was quite romantic.

Rafael was also loath to admit that Sonny was still clutching his hand, the detective’s long fingers intertwined with his own. Rafael didn’t want to be the first to let go, it had been a long time since he had held hands with someone and the intimacy felt nice.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A smile played at Sonny’s mouth.

Rafael couldn’t help the scoff that escaped. “Admiring your handiwork?”

“Nah,” Sonny shrugged. “This was all Teresa actually.”

“Oh?” The prosecutor was surprised. “I thought that you helped out?”

“I helped Richard out,” Sonny chuckled. “Teresa though, she has an eye for these things,” Sonny cocked his head to the side. “Being an interior decorator and all that.”

“How did she find the time?” Rafael questioned.

Sonny turned to face the shorter man, a puzzled expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve noticed her talking to a teenager a few times,” Rafael sighed. “Her daughter I assume? It must be hard.”

“My niece, Mia,” Sonny’s his expression was soft, though his smile was tight. “And you’re not wrong, she is a handful.”

“Do you see them often?” Rafael continued to pry.

Sonny just shrugged. “More since they moved back home.”

“Ah,” Rafael was unsure how to respond.

An awkward silence fell between the two, Rafael was unsure how to continue their conversation. Luckily the detective beat him to it.

“What about you?” Sonny was clearly curious. “You have any siblings?”

“What do you think?” Rafael shot back, interested by how the detective read him.

Sonny just laughed. “Definitely an only child.”

He contemplated agreeing with the detective, instead Rafael found himself letting his walls down. “You’d be wrong.” 

“Oh?” Again the taller man’s interest was piqued.

“I had a younger sister,” Rafael didn’t leave the man hanging. “She died when I was rather young.”

A look of pity fell across Sonny’s face. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Rafael turned away, it had been a long time ago, but even now he hated the looks that he received when people found out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Sonny’s hand. “Well I am.”

“Thank you,” he turned to look at the blond man.

This time the silence was less tense, less awkward, more comfortable. Rafael couldn’t help but look at the blond detective, he had to admit Sonny looked handsome in his fitted suit, more so than he ever did at work. The soft lavender tie that matched the color scheme Gina had chosen, brought out the blue of his eyes spectacularly.   


In this moment, in this light, Rafael felt himself admiring the younger man. His heartbeat began to quicken and his palms grew sweaty, as images of the blond shirtless, emerging from the shower began to cross his mind. This was not what Rafael needed at all, not while he was alone with the detective.

Luckily, Sonny was more than happy to distract Rafael from his thoughts. “You think you’ll ever get married?” 

“I don’t know,” Rafael was surprised at the honesty the detective drew from him. “I’ve been told I’m not the marrying type.”

“People misread you,” Sonny shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I doubt it,” Rafael chuckled. “At least not in this instance.”

“They really do,” Sonny persisted. “People read you as cold and uncaring,” Sonny continued. “You’re not though, you’re patient, smart, gentle-”

“Really?” Rafael couldn’t help but tease.

“You are,” the detective ignored him. “Exceptionally resourceful- You have a warm heart, warm hands-”

“Why detective,” Rafael purred. “That almost sounded like flirting.”

“What if it was?” Sonny cocked his brow and took a step forward.

Rafael would be lying if he said he didn’t love how cocky the detective became when he was confident. Rafael flashed a smirk at the taller man and lifted his brow, daring him to come closer. Sonny of course returned the smirk before he lifted his own brow and took another step forward.

He was standing so close Rafael could smell his cologne, it made him dizzy with anticipation. He watch as the detective’s tongue darted out and traced his own pink lips. Rafael tilted his head, he could feel Sonny panting against his cheek. A few more inches and they would be-

“Ahem,” Liza’s waspish voice snapped them out of their stupor. “Sorry to interrupt,” Liza’s tone said otherwise. “But the bride and groom are getting ready to leave.”

Sonny looked as though he wanted to say something, instead he just stepped back and followed Liza inside. Rafael took a deep breath, he could still smell the detective’s cologne lingering in the air. On the exhale he shook himself and made his way back into the reception hall.

\--

Rafael walked in to see Richard under Gina’s dress, a crowd of men gathered around him. Her head was thrown back, her face was full of joy. When Richard reappeared he had his prize between his teeth, a lacy blue garter belt. Rafael watched as Richard turned his back on the group of men and tossed the piece of material behind his shoulder. A single hand shot up and caught the lacy prize, the men peeled back to reveal the winner, Sonny Carisi.

He walked over to Rafael, spinning the garter on his forefinger. “Look at what I caught.”

“Yes,” Rafael rolled his eyes. “Well done.”

“Oh come on,” Sonny chuckled. “I snatched it out of the air.

“Very nice,” he continued to humor the detective.  “Who won the bouquet toss?”

“Who do you think?” Sonny sighed as he gestured over his shoulder, Rafael looked over to see Liza clutching a small bouquet of flowers.

He couldn't help but chuckle. “Really?”

“None of the girls were too happy,” Sonny eagerly continued as he pocketed the garter. “You missed a fight for it.”

“Honestly, I’m glad I did,” Rafael shrugged.

“Aren’t you two forgetting something?” Gina sang, causing the two men to jump, she seemed to appear out of thin air. “Sonny caught the garter, you need to kiss.”

“Gina-”

“Sonny,” Rafael rolled his eyes as he yanked the man towards him.

Their foreheads collided clumsily, causing Gina to laugh. “Really guys?”

Sonny eyed his sister before he raised a hand to Rafael’s cheek, cupping it slightly before he finally lowered his head and pressed his lips against the shorter man’s. Rafael froze for a moment, the contact was electric, a jolt ran through his body lighting him from head to toe. A thousand thoughts poured into his mind, only one stood out, silencing the rest,  _ yes _ . Rafael melted into the kiss, responding in earnest. He raised his own hands to Sonny’s shoulders, one rested while the other skirted up the blond’s neck, finger’s winding their way through soft locks.

“Get a room,” someone shouted.

All too soon the contact was gone, and Rafael was left breathless and wanting. Sonny turned to his sister. “Happy now Gina?”

“Happy I had to watch my brother kiss his boyfriend?” She scoffed. “Hardly.”

“Night Gina,” Sonny chuckled drawing his older sister into a hug. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Same to you both,” Gina smirked before she sashayed away.

The DJ announced that the bride and groom were finally leaving, Sonny and Rafael just watched from the side rather than join in the farewells. As they walked back to their hotel room Sonny grabbed Rafael’s hand, lacing his fingers through the prosecutor’s. The older man’s heart beat wildly at the contact.

When they finally reached the door of their hotel room they stopped, Sonny led Rafael to the wall and placed his hands either side of the man’s head. A smirk played on his face and he tilted his head to the side. “Shall we?”

“God yes,” Rafael muttered before he grabbed Sonny’s tie and pulled the taller man towards him. 

When their lips finally crashed together for a second time, the same electricity coursed through Rafael’s veins, he couldn’t help but moan, it was everything that he wanted, everything that he needed. The only thought that ran through his head as he devoured the younger man’s mouth was simple,  _ finally _ .


	3. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Life got in the way. As did exams, jobs and adult responsibilities.
> 
> So have some smut, some tropes, and some smutty tropes to make up for it.
> 
> Keraunoscopia says "Jaci, you're a butt. I love butts. Bls enjoy.”
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "finally you’re getting the ending of this thing. Enjoy."
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this chapter.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Sonny wasn’t sure who broke away first, he just knew that he wanted to get Rafael through the door and onto the bed as quickly as he could. Rafael apparently had the same intentions, long fingers reaching into Sonny’s pocket with an impish grin, brushing against his thigh through thin fabric as he fished for the keycard. Sonny shuddered, almost pathetically aroused by the barest hint of contact. 

Rafael darted past him, ducking under Sonny’s outstretched arms to swipe the card key and push the door of their hotel room open before leaning casually against the door frame. A disarming smirk curled at the corners of his lips. 

“You coming?” he asked, like there could have possibly been any other answer Sonny might give. 

As it was, Sonny didn’t waste a moment, he pressed the length of his body against Rafael’s walking him backwards through the door even as he gripped tightly at Rafael’s hips, bruising, unforgiving. 

Rafael let out a soft moan and Sonny could have sworn a jolt of electricity coursed through his body at the sound, unworldly. Sonny crowded in, leaning in to press his lips to Rafael with an urgent fervor, like he couldn’t get enough. 

It wasn’t enough, not enough skin, not enough contact, not enough Rafael. Sonny’s hands slid up Rafael’s hips, tugging his tucked shirt out of the waistband of his pants, fingertips ghosting over soft skin and coarse hair and Sonny growled, a low rumble in his chest as he withdrew to work open the buttons.

Rafael didn’t seem to have the same sort of patience, pulled hard enough at the hem of Sonny’s dress shirt that buttons went skittering across the floor and Sonny paused, just for a moment with slack jawed disbelief. 

“It didn’t fit you right anyway,” Rafael offered as his only apology before pushing the shirt off Sonny’s shoulders, leaning in to bite and suck at the pale expanse of skin in front of him. Sonny gasped softly, all sense of indignation lost to sensation, Rafael’s hands on his sides, nails digging into his back. 

They hadn’t talked about this, and Sonny was certain it was a bad idea. They’d had too much to drink, he didn’t know what was going on in Rafael’s head. But he couldn’t stop himself, not when Rafael was in front of him, ready and willing and rocking his length against Sonny’s thigh, and especially not as Sonny watched Rafael sink to his knees, hands trailing over Sonny’s stomach before coming to rest on his belt buckle. Rafael looked up, a soft expression on his face that might have actually looked innocent if the question wasn’t clear enough. 

“Fuck,” Sonny muttered, carding a hand through Rafael’s hair before giving it a sharp tug, pulling his head back so Sonny could look at him. Rafael hissed, but his face relaxed into that sort of pleasured bliss, and Sonny smirked. He’d always figured Rafael was the type to toe the line between pleasure and pain. 

“Let me,” Rafael demanded, but didn’t bother waiting for affirmation as he unbuckled Sonny’s belt, sliding it through the loops before casting it, not totally unforgotten on the floor. Sonny’s hips bucked forward as Rafael leaned in, mouthing him through his pants. 

“Are you going to let me fuck you?” Sonny asked, his voice deep, a little rough, but not unkind, and Rafael just smirked, lowering his gaze to flick open the button of Sonny’s pants and pull them down over his hips. 

“We’ll see if you can last that long,” Rafael murmured as he tugged Sonny’s boxers down as well, his already hardened cock springing free. 

Sonny grinned, opened his mouth to respond, but whatever words he’d intended to say got lost on the way out as Rafael leaned in and swallowed him down to the hilt with a practiced ease, nose buried in coarse blond curls. Sonny couldn’t help the loud moan drawn from his chest, knees buckling at the wet, searing heat of Rafael’s mouth and throat fluttering around his length. He tightened his hand in Rafael’s hair, just to steady himself, and Rafael let out a choked groan around Sonny’s cock. 

Rafael bobbed his head a few times before drawing off, the flat of his tongue against the underside of Sonny's length. He swiped over the head, collecting the precum welling at his slit and Sonny groaned audibly as Rafael looked back up at him, reaching a hand up to jack him so torturously slowly, calloused hands dragging even against his spit slicked skin.    
  
"You sure you don't want to come down my throat?" Rafael asked and Sonny tightened his hand in Rafael's hair again, because he does. And he wanted to come on his face and across his chest, but more than anything, he wanted to bury himself inside Rafael's ass and fuck him senseless, because this was likely the only chance he'd ever get.    
  
Sonny coaxed Rafael up by his hair, not pulling hard enough to really hurt, but enough for Rafael's eyes to roll a little bit in the back of his head, lips parting in a soft moan.    
  
Sonny leaned in, pulling Rafael against him, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. "Let me fuck you," Sonny murmured against his mouth. "Please," he added for good measure, dropping his hand to Rafael's ass, gripping tightly.

"Then fuck me," Rafael breathed out, grinding his hips against Sonny's in encouragement. "Or are you expecting me to do all the work?"   
  
But Rafael didn't bother waiting for a reply, just shed his billowing shirt and made quick work of his belt, shoving his pants and briefs down his hips. Sonny swallowed dryly, eyes wandering brazenly over Rafael's body now on display, hip jutted with a sort of casual confidence, heavy cock bobbing.    
  
Sonny lost himself, overwhelmed by the startling clarity of this moment, of what it might mean, the exquisite man in front of him, wanting him. Sonny took a few steps back, sinking down on the edge of the bed, and he motioned Rafael forward.    
  
Rafael raised an eyebrow and detoured to the side of the bed, crouching down to root around in his bag for a moment. "You're an SVU detective so I feel like it would be safe to assume you'd have said something already, but status?" Rafael asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder.    
  
Sonny breathed out a soft sigh, he'd been so caught up he hadn't even considered, "negative, everything. Haven't slept with anyone since I was last tested."    
  
Rafael nodded as he stood up, bottle of lube in hand, and a smirk on his face. "Me too," he walked back over to Sonny, pushing him back on the bed a bit, still upright and climbed over Sonny's lap, his cock brushing up against Sonny's. "Are you comfortable forgoing the condom then?" Rafael asked, leaning in to suck a light red spot onto the side of Sonny's neck. "I want you to come inside me," he added for good measure, whispered against Sonny's ear.    
  
Sonny let out a heady moan. He wasn't sure if it was the words, hot and heavy against his ear, or the prospect of burying himself deep into Rafael's ass and filling him up, or if it was the way Rafael was rocking slowly in his lap.

Sonny circled his arm around Rafael's waist, encouraging the lazy slide of their cocks against each other, and he reached up to grip the back of Rafael's neck, pulling him down into a rough, desperate, wet kiss.    
  
"You want that?" Sonny whispered, gruff and dark against Rafael's lips. "You want to feel my cock pulsing inside you? Filling you up?" Rafael didn't seem to be able to gather himself enough to respond, just whimpered with a nod, spreading his knees a bit farther across Sonny's lap.    
  
Sonny slid his hand from Rafael's neck down his back, relishing the way Rafael arched and curled under his touch, and grabbed at Rafael's ass, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but Rafael gasped anyway, breath caught in his throat as Sonny teased a dry finger over his hole.    
  
"Can I open you up? Or do you want to?" Sonny asked as he nipped sharply at Rafael's lower lip, dropping his head to the soft crook of Rafael's neck, alternating stinging bites and soothing kisses.    
  
"Please," Rafael sighed softly, pressing back into the illusory sensation of Sonny's finger at his entrance. "Your fingers," he passed the lube to Sonny before wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck, chest against bare chest.    
  
Sonny paused for a moment to center himself. It was easy, too easy to lose himself to this, to the fact that Rafael was desperate and whining and spread out for him in his lap, to the fact that Rafael wanted nothing more than Sonny's cock, even if just for the night. But Rafael whined again against his skin, spurring Sonny on, and he coated his fingers in slick silicone before reaching for Rafael's hole again, dragging a teasing finger down his crack to the seam of his sack.   
  
Rafael couldn't bite back the low groan, clenching down on nothing, and he growled, frustrated. Sonny grinned as Rafael's cock twitched against his stomach, seemingly torn between wanting to rock forward and grind down against Sonny's length, or back against Sonny's hand.

"Now you're teasing?" Rafael growled out, leaning in to capture Sonny's lips again, rough and forceful. "You were begging to fuck me just a few moments ago." 

Sonny just smirked against Rafael's mouth, pressing his finger inside, not quite rough, but not gently either. Rafael dropped his head, wanton moan ripped from his chest, seizing with pleasure as Sonny brushed his prostate with jarring precision.    
  
"Yeah?" Sonny teased, self satisfied smirk on his face. "Right there?" He drew his finger back just enough to press against that spot again, a string of unintelligible curses falling from Rafael's lips, precum dribbling against Sonny's stomach.   
  
And then Sonny withdrew completely, circling his finger around the ring of twitching muscle. "How slow do you need?" Sonny asked, two fingers pressed firmly against Rafael's entrance. He didn't want to move too fast, didn't want to make it uncomfortable for Rafael, because Sonny was so close to losing himself. The promise of the tight, silky heat of Rafael's ass clenching around his cock, grinding down on him, it was overwhelming and all consuming.    
  
"I can take more," Rafael keened, pressing back against Sonny's fingers, just as desperate for sensation.

Sonny groaned, dipping two fingers inside him shallowly, working at the tight ring of muscle twitching and clenching around his fingers. Rafael was a mess in his lap, breathy moans and gasps, head fallen forward against Sonny's shoulder, thighs trembling under the strain of supporting himself.    
  
"God, Sonny," Rafael let out with a soft whine, "please, just fuck me."    
  
Sonny's eyes fluttered closed, taking in a slow, steadying breath as electricity coursed through his body, straight to his cock. It took everything he had not to fall over the edge too soon.    
  
He withdrew his fingers, lingering at his rim for just a moment before slapping Rafael's ass, just hard enough to sting. "Get up," he instructed, eyes darkening, pupils blown. "Lay back on the bed."

Rafael scrambled, almost pathetically desperate if he'd has enough sense to feel shame, but instead he just laid back, knees parted, hips rocking just barely off the bed, searching for sensation. Sonny was quick to hover over him, one hand splayed next to Rafael's head to hold himself up, the other trailing down Rafael's chest to his hip, nails digging in just barely. 

Rafael looked up, lips parted in a plea, but it fell on deaf ears, caught in his throat at the look in Sonny's eyes, dark, lust, but something else, something just shy of adoration. "God you're gorgeous," Sonny whispered, so quietly that Rafael wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it, but the words settle into his chest and bloom there.    
  
He ducked his head, because it's too much, the way Sonny looked, the way he felt right then, it's overwhelming. Instead he just rocked his hips into Sonny's, hands wrapping around Sonny's back, clawing at him. "Please," he encouraged again, not sure when his carefully cultivated vocabulary had decided to abandon him.    
  
Sonny couldn't hold out any longer, the pleas and the teasing too much, and he reached down, wrapping a hand around himself, lining up at Rafael's twitching rim, teasing the head over him for just a moment before sinking deep inside him in one firm, smooth movement.

Rafael wasn't sure anything had ever felt so right as Sonny filled him up so completely, and he let out a sort of helpless gasp of pleasure, nails clawing at Sonny's back. Just the thought of what it must look like, red marks against pale skin was enough to make his cock twitch against his stomach. 

"Oh god, Rafael," Sonny groaned above him, ducking his head into Rafael's shoulder. He paused there, buried to the hilt. It was more to gather himself, to let the ecstasy ebb for fear of coming too soon than it was to let Rafael adjust. "You feel so good," he murmured, "fuck."

"That's the idea," Rafael replied, his voice just a little too breathy to pull off the snark as he rocked his hips up, hooking one heel around Sonny's leg. "Fuck, just move," he encouraged, head tipping back in a soft gasp as Sonny ground his hips down, pushing inside Rafael impossibly further.

Sonny, suddenly emboldened, drew back just far enough to snap his hips forward with a surprising amount of force. Rafael gasped, clenching down around him, but Sonny just continued with a brutal, unrelenting rhythm.    
  
Rafael's eyes rolled back, utterly overwhelmed by the sensation of Sonny thrusting against his prostate, over and over.

"Fuck," he moaned out, legs wrapping around Sonny, drawing him in deeper with each thrust.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long, not with the blissed out euphoria that was seeping into the edges of his vision, not with the way Sonny was looking down at him, lip bit in concentration, but something that looked deeper, more sincere in his pale blue eyes.    
  
"Come on, Rafael," Sonny murmured, his sweet tone a jarring juxtaposition with the bruising grip he had on Rafael's hips. "Don't wait for me, come on baby, come for me."

Rafael wanted to hold on, wanted to ride that line for just a while longer, didn't want it to be over so soon, but Sonny dropped his head to the crook of his neck, chest against chest, the soft hair on Sonny's stomach pressing against his aching cock and Rafael seized with pleasure. Overwhelming, all consuming, like a euphoric way to drown as his orgasm crashed over him in waves, pearlescent streaks coating their skin as Rafael cried out Sonny's name.    
  
Panting and heavy lidded, Sonny moved with withdraw, even as Rafael still trembled from the aftershocks, but he reached up with a startling fervor, holding Sonny's hips. "Don't stop. Come inside me."   
  
Sonny let out a deep groan, needed no more encouragement to resume the steady rhythm, and Rafael's head fell back again. Each stroke of Sonny's cock brushing against his prostate was like an electric jolt, shuddering and overstimulated as he clawed desperately at Sonny's back, clenching down around him.    
  
"Fuck, Raf," Sonny gasped out, elbows buckling under his own weight but too stubborn to let go. He wanted to see Rafael, the hazy blissed out expression on his face, the way his eyes rolled and lips parted in soft gasps with each thrust.    
  
Rafael let out a string of curses, unable to put together a more coherent sentence as he rocked up to meet his thrusts until Sonny's hips stuttered. Sonny paused, buried to the hilt and let out a choked moan, cock pulsing inside him, filling him with hot spurts of come. Rafael just hooked his legs around Sonny, holding him in place with a contented sigh.

“So…” There was a question on Sonny’s lips, one he was almost too afraid to ask. Instead he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon Rafael’s own swollen mouth.

A gentle smile teased at Rafael’s mouth, the blissful look on his face made Sonny’s stomach clench. He pressed one final kiss to Rafael’s mouth before he carefully moved off of him and slid out of the bed. 

As he padded over to the bathroom Sonny looked back to admire his handiwork. Rafael looked content; more relaxed than Sonny had ever seen him. There was a hand towel folded neatly on the sink. He turned on the sink and waited for the water to heat up before grabbing the towel and running it under the lukewarm stream. 

He returned to Rafael and wiped his chest off gently, enjoying the small moan he coaxed from him. Rafael opened a bleary eye, his voice soft. “You could have just left it till morning.”

“It’s a bitch to clean up,” Sonny chuckled as he swiped the cloth down Rafael’s chest to his stomach. “Besides, I love feeling you shiver beneath me.”

“Hurry up and come to bed.” Rafael had a displeased expression on his face, but his viridian eyes were soft and affectionate. Something stirred within Sonny; he felt a flicker of hope deep in his belly. Maybe, just maybe, Rafael felt the same way.

He quickly finished cleaning them off before he tossed the damp towel over to the bathroom. Crawling into bed and wrapping himself around Rafael was his only priority. He expected Rafael to complain, but instead he heard a contented sigh escape, so he pressed a kiss to the back of Rafael’s neck. 

“Goodnight, Sonny,” he bemoaned. 

Sonny wasn’t having any of it. He wrapped an arm around Rafael’s waist and pulled him close. “Night, Rafael.”

\--

There was an arm around his waist and a knee wedged between his thighs. Warm breath on the back of his neck cut through his pounding headache. His stomach felt as though it was in knots. Though Rafael couldn’t tell if that was because of the situation he was in or the copious amounts of alcohol he had drunk the night before.

Either way he felt far better than he was supposed to.

Rafael slowly untangled himself from the mass of limbs, attempting not to wake the sleeping detective. He rolled over and raked his eyes over the nude figure, revelling in the sight of the bruises he’d left scattered over pale skin. He wanted to reach out to stroke each and everyone of them, prove to himself that they were real.

A nasty thought wormed into Rafael’s mind and unfurled, filling the man with uncertainty. What if Sonny had been swept up in their lie?  What if he thought the previous evening was a mistake? What if he regretted everything?

Nausea overwhelmed the prosecutor.

How did this happen? When had he developed feelings towards the younger man? Rafael wasn’t willing to stick around and work through his feelings. Instead he chose to slide out of bed, and remove his suitcase from the closet.

Quickly, Rafael unzipped and threw open the suitcase before he carefully made his way through the hotel room, picking up each and every piece of clothing that had been discarded the previous evening. He stopped, pausing at the remains of Sonny’s crisp white button up which he had torn off he night before. The memory sent a shiver down Rafael’s spine. He tossed the ruined shirt into the corner and continued to locate his own clothes.

Clothes bundled in his arms, Rafael strode back to his suitcase and hastily shoved everything in. It was an effort but he eventually forced the zip closed. He picked up the awkwardly packed case and hurried over to the room’s entrance. 

He paused for a moment to look back at Sonny who was still resting peacefully in the bed, linens twisted around his legs leaving little to Rafael’s imagination. Not that he needed to imagine anything, as the detective’s touch had been burned into his skin. He turned back to the door and reached for the handle, slowly twisting it before he finally yanked it open.

“Raf?” 

The sleepy voice caused his stomach to churn and his heart to plummet. He took a deep breath and muttered a soft goodbye before stepping through the door and closing it gently behind him. He listened intently for a sign from the otherside of the door, but was met with resounding silence.

It was done. Over before anything had even really begun.

Rafael took a deep breath before he slowly made his way over to the elevator, pressing the call button and waiting. Thoughts rushed through his brain, memories of the previous night, the previous day, the previous week. He over analyzed every conversation he had with the detective, every touch they had shared, every look.

Rafael wondered when he had fallen for the detective, he wondered why he hadn’t noticed before. Everytime he walked into a room he searched for Sonny, he always tried to engage in conversation with the man, always sought his opinion. Rafael had always been a fool, of course he destroyed any chance of a relationship with the man before it had even begun.

He watched as the elevator slowly crept up the hotel, it’s approach drawing nearer. He looked back to the door of his shared hotel room and frowned. What if he turned around and marched right back to the door? What if he knocked on the door? What if he told the detective how he felt?

It was though the man had read his thoughts. There was a click of the door and out walked Sonny, suitcase in hand. He looked up at Rafael, the apparent shock which graced his features quickly turned into a scowl. The detective stalked towards the elevator, the grip on his suitcase so tight his knuckles were straining from the force. He stopped and stood right next to Rafael, directing his gaze to the floor indicator, pointendly ignoring the prosecutor.

Rafael turned to face the detective, clearing his throat and sighing loudly. The detective didn’t look at him, he didn’t react at all. Instead he stood still, gazing at the floor numbers until the doors finally opened and both men entered the lift.

“Detective,” Rafael’s tone came out more harsh than he expected. “An acknowledgement would be appropriate right now.”

The detective scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Excuse me?” Rafael’s brow cocked automatically

“I saw you sneaking out of our room,” Sonny scowled, his voice shook with anger. “And if the lift wasn’t so slow you would have happily avoided talking to me.”

“That’s not true.” His response was quiet and simple.

“No?” Sonny jutted his hip to the side and crossed his arms. “Then why are you still standing here?”

Rafael took a deep breath. “I was thinking--”

“Yes?” Sonny interrupted. 

Rafael threw him a quick glare before softening his expression. “I was contemplating knocking on the door,” he continued in a level tone. “Talking to you.”

“Why didn’t you then?” The detective clearly didn’t believe him.

“You came to me?” Rafael sighed in frustration. “Look--” The elevator doors finally opened, interrupting their conversation. “Let’s continue this somewhere private.”

They walked through the lobby to the reception desk. Rafael watched as Sonny made small talk as he checked them out of the room. When they were finally done they walked out of the lobby and through the front doors in complete silence. Once they were outside Rafael grabbed the taller man by the arm and steered him around the side of the building where they would be less noticable.

“So, Rafael,” Sonny began as he shook the other man’s hand away. “Why did you leave this morning?”

A small frown formed on the prosecutor’s face. “I wasn’t thinking--”

“Clearly,” the detective interrupted.

“Will you let me finish?” Rafael’s scowl softened at Sonny’s sheepish grin. “I thought that you didn’t really want what happened between us, that you were swept away in the romance of the wedding, and the lie. I was worried you would wake up and laugh it off, laugh me off.”

“Oh, Rafael--” 

“So I gathered my things and ran,” the prosecutor admitted “And then clearly over thought the whole thing. I should have just woke you up, said something.”

“I wish you had,” Sonny murmured gently. “I would have preferred to sleep in with you than argue with you.” A soft smile bloomed across his face as a soft chuckle escaped. “But if this wasn’t difficult you wouldn’t be Rafael Barba.”

Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Honestly.”

He grabbed Sonny by the collar of his shirt and yanked the man towards him. He reached up and ran a hand through Sonny’s soft curls before tracing his forefinger along his jaw. He gripped the man by the chin and slowly pulled him down into a kiss.

As soon as Rafael’s lips met Sonny’s electricity coursed through his body, the same sensation he had felt over and over again the night before. His whole body throbbed with delight as he held on tight to the taller man, as he pressed their bodies even tighter together. This time this kiss was real, this time it was just them.

“I knew it!” A familiar shriek broke them apart. It was Bella.

Sonny’s face flushed red, even though he cleared his throat his answer was squeakier than he intended. “Knew what?”

“That you were making it up,” her entire form shook with laughter. “Still, it’s about time.”

“Excuse me?” Rafael cocked his brow.

“As I said on Friday evening, I saw it when we first met,” Bella teased, her tone fond. “There was something between you two.” She tilted her head to the side, a smile graced her beautiful face. “You’re perfect together, you know.”

“We know,” Sonny murmured in agreement, the look in his eye was akin to amazement. He was staring at Rafael, a small happy smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

The prosecutor reached out and grabbed the detective’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Would you like to get breakfast with me?”

“Sure,” Sonny beamed. “I don’t know about you, but I had a long night. Could really use a big breakfast.”

His eyes automatically rolled as the detective continued to prattle on. Even so, he couldn’t deny the small smile that crept onto his face and the joy he felt at the detective’s warm hand in his own. For the first time in a long time the prosecutor felt hope, he was falling in love, he was finally happy.

 


End file.
